Senshi, Onsen People and Ranma
by migele
Summary: [Ranma Sailor Moon Love Hina cross] Ranma was sold out of the clan? He gets the Hinatasou? He picks up a daughter on the way? Who is the slave? enter and fear for your brain.


The Firefly, The Horse, The Phoenix, The Spark, The Cook and The Onsen Crew

Disclaimer: I claim to own the idea, the plot and the storyline. I can't claim to own any characters or used series. If anyone wants to give some of them away I'll take some of the, rights to refuse reserved. I can be sued but it's cost you more than you can gain from it.

Warning: This was a response to the "Ranko's bet" contest from the "Temple of Ranma's Seifuku" http/ organized by "Duct Tape", rated by "The Brotherhood". I decided to make it a different story with chapters and a longer plot. Slight OOC in most Characters.

Timelines: Ranma post everything, Sailor Moon post Galaxia, Love Hina beginning.

--- The Dammed ---

Ranma Saotome had a bad feeling about the day. It was too quiet and peaceful. Ever since the wedding attempt two weeks ago life was as before and worse, he was poisoned, hit, attacked, glomped, groped, beat up every day and there seemed no end to it. He sighed, he had never had the chance to recuperate completely after Saffron and it showed. He was ready to give up or snap, probably both. For some reason Ranma knew that today was the day it would end, one way or another.

------

She was young but she had survived enough to know hell. Hotaru Tomoe was Sailor Saturn, the one Weapon crafted long ago to wield the power to destroy a planet. For her it was two days after the Galaxia incident. Getting killed was something she had never liked, no one did. It hurt that Haruka and Michiru killed her without any remorse for a plan that had failed, it hurt even more that they had never apologized. She felt like a tool, like the weapon she was supposed to be. This was a feeling that she really hated. She needed distance, she decided to sneak of for a few days and think it over. Haruka and Michiru had been her parents for a long time but only now she realized the missing trust, they were watching her, they were watching the Silence.

------

She was a present, a present to the Godslayer, the one that had killed her God. A hope of calming him down. She hated it but it was important. Kiima, former head of the Phoenix Army, was now the slave of Ranma Saotome, the Godslayer of Jusendo, Child of Jusenkyo. As she passed the ocean she clutched her bag tightly, just a few memories from her live in the mountain. Her clothes were uniforms that she didn't need any more, her weapons fit into the bag together with the few personal items she possessed. "My whole life other than being what I was is in this bag" she whispered against the wind. It was depressing.

------

Makoto Kino held the letter in her hand and wished for an answer, her life had been a constant, fight, school, her friends and her home. Now her home was threatened, she didn't have a lot of spare money, but right now the payment for her apartment went up, a lot. It had been cheap, now it was normal, as for Juuban. That was more than she had, and not counting the money needed for essentials. She had to find a new place or help. She couldn't take a job since school didn't allow her that. Dropping out wasn't a real option either. Burring her head in her arms she wept silently.

------

Her name was Shinobu Maehara, she was a shy kid that almost everybody tended to overlook. Right now her world was breaking apart, Her parents were getting divorced and their restaurant was being closed. She didn't want to leave but she didn't really have a choice because nobody had asked her. She dropped herself on the bed and hugged one of her many plushies, but tears wouldn't come.

--- Walking the Path of the Dammed ---

Ranma liked Sundays, no school and the possibility of sleeping in. To bad a panda didn't think so and always tossed her out. She hated it. Sparring with the panda was only a game any more. After Saffron, Toma, Herd, Khu Lon, Happosai even opponents like Ryoga were becoming child's play.

Kasumi was making breakfast with a smile, after all cooking for Ranma was not a task but a pleasure. She gave him food and in exchange she heard wonderful stories of challenges, adventures that normal people wouldn't believe, and he listened to her, helped her with the chores. The small smile never left Kasumi's lips as she heard someone at the door.

Softly walking over to the door she opened and saw two men in suits that just screamed money. She knew that it had to be the pandas fault. Her displeasure never showed in her eyes "Welcome to the Tendou dojo, Genma Saotome is inside, if you would please enter." She turned and walked towards her ancestral home without waiting.

The two men looked at each other and followed, as they were leaving their shoes behind they heard "Ranma please keep the Panda from getting away, there are people here for him." The one with the more expensive suit looked at the other one. "Panda?" His partner nodded "That's what she said" "Is this the so called Nerima Factor?" He only got a shrug in return.

The two men entered and stopped dead in their tracks. A brown haired girl with a pageboy cut was stumbling down the stairs in revealing clothes. A man with long black hair was hiding behind a newspaper, not seeing that he was burning a hole into it. A girl with short black hair was glowing, yes glowing, and growling at a redhead that was pounding a panda. Said Panda was pulling signs like It's not my fault I'm just a cute panda and more from nowhere.

"Sorry for the interruption, I'm Ikameda and this is my partner Sagara."

The girl with the pageboy cut seemed to awake at once "As in the famous lawyer?"

Ikameda nodded "Yes my client approached me two years ago in a matter of honour concerning Ranma Urashima, son of Genma Saotome."

Continuing to speak became impossible as the air turned hostile, all but one directed at the panda, the only one not glaring at the Panda was the glowing girl. She whipped a mallet from nowhere and smashed the redhead with a cry of "Ranma no baka" into the ground.

Their hostess walked over to the panda and emptied a kettle over it. "This is Genma Saotome, this is Ranma" she spoke as she doused Ranma with hot water.

The two lawyers took a seat. Not being native to Nerima they were a bit out of it. "What?"

"I'll do this one for free, they were cursed in China, cold water turns them into a panda and a girl, hot water makes them turn back. I'm Nabiki Tendou, my sister Kasumi is holding the kettle, my other sister Akane is the one with the mallet. The burning newspaper is held by my father, Soun Tendou"

The words took a few moments to register with the oldest Tendou before he tossed them out and tried look serious.

Sagara decided to start "This is about a agreement between Hin Urashima and Genma Saotome from about twenty-three years ago." seeing everyone listening with more than usual attention was weird. "It was a agreement concerning the first-born child."

Ranma butted in "It's not an engagement?" a head shake was his answer "What was I traded for this time?"

Ikameda took out several papers "In twenty-three years it's four and a half months worth of living in a high class pension. The first time was twenty years ago when the contract was made"

Nabiki had a very bad feeling "What is this contract about? It specifies the first-born."

"The first-born is adopted into the Urashima clan and transferred to the clan register, the change was made seventeen years ago with the specifications that Ranma would remain with his parents at least till his sixteenth birthday. He was supposed to come to the Urashima clan between his fourteenth and sixteenth birthday. As this had not happened we were asked to contact the persons in question"

The lawyers turned and looked at Genma and Ranma, as did all others. Nobody liked what they saw. Ranma's battleaura was out and blazing a angry red that was more normal for Akane. The aura was swirling but under a tight control that spoke of great control. "So that means that everything the panda did, every agreement he made in the last over twenty years is a lie since I never really was a Saotome?" It was a cold voice, dead and promising death.

Nabiki started inching backwards together with Kasumi. "Yes Ranma, you are free" Nabiki winced, without any ties he would be gone and he would never return.

Genma proved once again that he had the right to challenge Kuno and Ryoga for being the most brainless idiots in town. "He must marry a Tendou the ...#crack#" Nobody had seen Ranma move but the broken arm that Genma held proved different. Genma broke down and started sweating at the look of death that was directed at him.

"Happosai was sealed twenty-one years ago, so this clearly pre-dates everything and should be considered the most valid as it was the first agreement." Ranma said in a calm voice.

Sagara nodded "As I see it, all other contracts made by Genma Saotome are invalid since Ranma never truly was a Saotome and Genma had no rights in speaking for the Urashima clan.

Ranma broke more or less down "You mean that all the crap I survived was a mistake, my hole life a lie? All the fiancées and all the crap could have been avoided?"

Ikameda winced "Yes, everything Genma Saotome did in your name was illegal and he had no rights to control your life without getting agreement from the Urashima clan." He had a really bad feeling, that intensified as Kasumi went over to the twitching boy and hugged him.

Ranma tried to pull away until he realized that it was Kasumi. She whispered into his ear "Ranma, enjoy your life you are free, visit us from time to time aniki." He smiled and hugged her back with a tenderness that was unusual. "Will do nee-chan"

"Ranma no Hentai, stop flirting with my sister" Akane jumped at him with the mallet out. Kasumi was still holding Ranma so he couldn't take the hit since it endangered Kasumi, he had to strike back and Akane shuddered when she caught the look in his eyes. "MOKO TAKABISHA" The ball of Ki slammed into her and sent her flying into the wall.

At once the fathers jumped up and attacked "How dare you attack Akane, you have to marry her and apologize."

Ranma didn't back away even if all his instincts told him to go away, that showed in his battleaura, it showered him and Kasumi in a light show and more energy "I am not a Saotome, I never was, everything Genma did was for his stomach and I will not be part of it." Both fathers were kicked out and into the pond.

He released Kasumi who felt a bit weird after getting bathed in a battleaura and sat down. "Ikameda-san, I understand that I am an Urashima, what does that mean?"

Nabiki decided to return and explain "What Ranma means is what does he have to do? Why does he have to take over the legacy and what it legally means for him."

Sagara nodded "He was already transferred to the Urashima clan register but Genma didn't show up for the formality of changing the name, which has to be done soon. He is heir to the Urashima clan, he is supposed to be kanrinin in a pension until he is a integral part of the clan. He was supposed to inherit a pension at his sixteenth birthday."

Kasumi spoke up "Oh my, Ranma-kun's seventeenth birthday was already?"

Sagara nodded "Ten days and five months ago."

"We never had a party. Sorry Ranma-kun." Kasumi bowed

"It's okay Kasumi-chan, I didn't know" he lashed out at the panda that appeared beside him with a sign of Birthdays would make him weak "stop dripping in the house, stay out until you are dry!" Ranma told with a voice that promised another broken arm.

"Very well, would you like to accompany us?" Ikameda asked Ranma. "We would like to end this as fast as possible."

Ranma nodded and got up, it felt so unreal to him he was free, finally. That was until he saw something out of the corner of his eye. If you leave you are flip not allowed to practice flip Anything Goes any more! Ranma froze mid step. Genma was Master and he was his student in name, only the Grandmaster could overrule Genma, but Happosai was not going to do it for free, it would be easier if Ranma was a Master too. Ranma grinned, that was it.

He jumped up the stairs and went to the room of the old pervert. "Happosai I challenge you for Mastership of anything goes!" Happosai jumped up and looked at Ranma with big eyes. "Finally!" Ranma was taken aback.

"You are already better than Genma ever was, I challenge you as the Grandmaster of anything goes for the Grandmastership and your position as my heir." Happosai explained.

Ranma considered it, if he was Grandmaster he would have to keep contact with Genma and the Tendous. He didn't want it. "No I only wish for mastership, I want the right to practice and teach it but nothing more. Genma sold me long ago and I free from being a Saotome."

"Nani?" Happosai screamed "My beautiful Ranma-chan is leaving and Genma sold you you? To whom?"

"To the Urashima clan, I was sold while he still trained under you." Ranma explained.

"Very well Ranma of the Urashima clan, I will have your mastership ready in a few minutes.

------

Downstairs Nabiki was grilling the two lawyers for details, or rather she was trying, while they were asking her about the situation in Nerima and about the fiancée wars.

That was when Happosai entered the living room. "What did I hear about my Ranma-chan leaving?"

Nabiki, used to the pervert answered "Genma sold him to another clan and Ranma is leaving, that means that there are no engagements unless Genma and auntie Saotome make another boy."

Happosai nodded "You are lawyers? I would like you to sign this document, it declares Ranma of the Urashima clan as Master of Anything goes. Can't leave my favourite student without protection."

"That's nice" said Kasumi while she brought breakfast for Happosai and Tea for the others.

Outside Genma fell over, Happosai had just declared Ranma a Master, without a fight or anything. All his plans were crumbling he had to do something. Then he saw the document on the desk, he jumped forward and tried to snatch it but his hand connected with the pipe "No Genma, I invested to much in the boy as my heir. You made him turn his back and right now he doesn't care about being my heir or being Grandmaster, he only wants out and you are responsible for this" a small twist and Genma flew once again, he sailed past Soun and smashed into the garden wall.

"As the Grandmaster of Anything Goes, I, Happosai declare, Ranma of the Urashima clan as a Master of Anything Goes and my heir." Ikameda and Sagara winced, they had heard of Happosai and his exploits, but now knowing that Ranma was his heir even though he was of another clan was surprising, they wondered how they should explain this to their client.

The silence in the house was thick, until:

"Oh my"

Hell broke loose. Akane went for bashing Ranma, Nabiki seemed out of it, Kasumi decided that a stronger tea was needed, Soun and Genma started whining at Happosai, Happosai seemed pleased at creating the hell-hole.

Stuck in the floor Ranma wondered what would happened once the fiancées found out.

------

After everyone had calmed down or was calmed down the lawyers continued "As of now Ranma will come with us to accept his new life, we have a car reserved in 17 minutes, is it sufficient to pack?"

Ranma nodded in such a speed that he almost caught whiplash. Than he was gone.

He came back four minutes later with his backpack.

"I'm ready"

The willing and eager tone wasn't lost on any of those in the living room, again Ranma found himself dogging attacks from all sides, be it rival or fiancée, this time he attacked back. The girls were only tossed away, after all he didn't want to hit girls, it was ingrained into him by Genma, he had long ago learned that listening to Genma wasn't a good idea but old habits die hard. So relearning living and undoing the stupid things Genma did would take time, Ranma knew that. He was aware that it was impossible with the usual people around, becoming a new person was the best thing that could have happened to him.

Ranma dodged the mallet and made it slam into the Panda. Soun who came in dressed in his samurai garb was blasted outside. Akane, who went for a second try, had her mallet pulled from her hand and used to hit her into the pond.

Ranma threw the mallet after Akane unconcerned that he hit her and turned to Happosai and the lawyers "I think I should leave at once before any of the others come, Nabiki, here is all I got, explain it to the others the way they can understand it.

Nabiki looked over the stash and figured she didn't really need it. "Keep it, I made enough money off you so I'll make it for free"

Kasumi gave Ranma a sad smile "Don't forget to write and to visit" she frowned and corrected "I will visit you, it should be safer"

And so Ranma left Nerima.

------

She left her home, the only place she had ever lived other than her home from the time she had lived with her father before he became one of her many nightmares. No one really cared, only when they heard her leave they asked where she went, nobody came to see her of when she told them that she went for a walk.

Now she was sitting on the train clutching her bag tightly and following a feeling, she wanted a place where she could be happy, with people she could trust. She trusted her instincts, they told her to take the train so she took the train. When she had the feeling that she should get off the train she did, she was still in Tokyo, but something told her to go on. She went on slowly, since her strength wasn't that good.

She knew that a little further was a river and behind the river were some hills, somehow it seemed to pull her that way.

------

She sat in her small kitchen, she loved it, she had learned how to cook here, her fondest memories were from when her mother had still been alive and showing her how to make those cookies everyone loved so much.

Now all this was going to be lost to her. "Time to move on" it hurt, she was alone where it counted, she had friends but no family "I don't want to be alone" She wanted she learn from, someone to care for her, someone to lean on. Boys avoided her, her only friends were reborn from another time. "Someone to care, someone to trust, someone to understand" the pain, the loneliness, she was like Hotaru, but she would never life in one house with Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna. They didn't take the Inners seriously and did some things she couldn't forgive them.

------

She had reached land. She decided to rest, before making her final journey, to the one she was given too. She was a possession, it was her duty, everything she was before was worth nothing now. From being one of the best she was turned to a slave, a toy, a pet or whatever her new master wished.

She ate the last of her food before hefting her meagre belongings, a small rain changed her but she lowered her head. Perhaps being in another body would make it hurt less.

------

She heard her parents quarrel. She had to listen to it, every time. She held her stuffed toys and lay down on the bed. Why? She didn't understand. She didn't want to leave.

She got up, nobody saw her leave the house and disappear into the streets.

------

Ranma blinked, He had signed with his old name once and with his new name trice, now he was Urashima and there was no return. While the clan wanted him to become the heir, they didn't intend to force it, so it had been Ranma's choice, and his chance to survive hell.

He took it and felt free. He declined the offer to let the driver show him the place and went on his own, after all, nobody awaited him, so time was of no importance, and it was barely noon.

--- Birth to new Choices ---

She walked slowly but it didn't keep her from missing a step and stumbling. Breathing rather heavily she leant against a wall, letting the bag she carried fall to the ground.

"Ya need help?"

She looked up and saw a red haired girl with a huge backpack and a concerned look on her face. She blushed a little. "It's okay, I just need a rest"

The girl nodded "Good idea, how about some ice cream?"

She blinked as she followed the arm to a ice cream shop, she felt a bit hungry but it wouldn't be right to use the girl "Thanks bit I ..." she never managed to finish.

"Need something more? Sure, come on." the girl took the bag and slung it over her shoulder before grabbing her hand and dragging her off. "I'm Ranma, what's your name?"

"Hotaru"

------

Hotaru watched in awe as Ranma packed her food away in speeds that were above normal but below Usagi, and it didn't look like a feeding frenzy, in fact it was only fast, but nothing more.

Ranma meanwhile made sure to feed Hotaru a bit more than she had ordered, she knew the girl needed it.

As they cleared the last bits Hotaru felt full, very full, she knew she hadn't ordered much, after all she didn't want to impose on the girl, but it felt like she ate much more.

"Where 're ya goin'?" Ranma as asked her companion.

Hotaru looked out of the window and pointed.

"Hinata, any reason?"

She was silent like the entity she drew her power from.

"Thought so, I'm goin' there too, don't know what awaits me there, but it can't be worse than it was. If ya need somethin' tell me, I'll try to help, everyone trying to get a new life needs some help" Ranma fell silent and nodded "Went through hell and back before somebody remembered me"

Hotaru gave a bitter chuckle "At least you didn't die to return again"

Ranma shook her head "Nope, just had to survive and fight for my life almost every day, only a few of them were really dangerous, mountains were destroyed"

"But at least you can't destroy the world" Hotaru's eyes widened as she said that.

"No, I can't do that, but I still have to watch so nobody dies" Ranma looked out of the window.

"You believe me?"

"Wanna see something neat?" the older girl asked.

Hotaru nodded, wondering what was going to happen, a monster in disguise, someone to take advantage of her. Fingers curled around her henshin rod.

"A glass of hot water please" Ranma asked the waitress as she passed.

"Since you believe in magic, after all rebirth is magic" Ranma frowned "Or are there other ways?" She looked at Hotaru.

"No" Hotaru shook her black hair.

The glass of water arrived "This body you see is a curse, I truly look like this" Ranma took the water and upped it over herself.

Hotaru looked in fascination, the girl's hair turned black and she grew, breasts, big breasts shrink away and a broad chest took their place. The person grew a few centimetres and became a good looking boy, or was it already man, with black hair and an insecure grin.

"I'm always the same but people are afraid of me, I'm stronger than most and it scares them"

"I can destroy the world, a long time ago I was created as a weapon, I was used by my father as something took him over and wanted me to become the vessel for a creature that planed the destruction of the world. Later I was taken in by those that hunted me and died for them, I was reborn but when they had a plan I was killed again"

Ranma looked out and waved to the waitress "Wanna come with me? I want to hear your story, the full one, I'll tell you mine, I never died, but sometimes I wish I did"

Hotaru nodded, she had nothing to loose and Ranma looked honest, he was going the same way, better go with somebody than being alone.

So Ranma and Hotaru exchanged stories, Neko-ken was compared to Mistress nine. Being a reborn soldier from the past to having enemies and fiancées appear everywhere. Hunting Youma, Phages and other things was compared to the everyday fights in Nerima and outside, comparing speeches from the other Senshi and some of the Nerima Wrecking Crew was a startling surprise.

"They just had to meet somewhere and talk with each other, I mean, the guy with the tuxedo and Kuno sound to much alike" Ranma told Hotaru while they were walking over the bridge to Hinata.

Hotaru nodded warily.

"Tired again?" Ranma asked concerned, the girl had some real problems, he was no doc Tofu but he knew a few things, he would have to ask her sometime.

So he pushed her over to a bench, where a girl was already sitting, the two girls, Ranma realised, could have been sisters, only the other one had a blue tint to her black hair.

"I'm tired Ranma" Hotaru told her friend, yes she liked him and he was caring, he even carried her for a while, but it made her feel embarrassed.

"No problem, just stay with me for a bit, it's supposed to be here somewhere"

"Like a family" an old voice exclaimed.

"Father and his two daughters" another one agreed.

The girls and Ranma turned their heads and saw, three old man in pink robes, or was it Yukatas? The were looking at the kids. One had a glass of water in his hand and threw it at Ranma.

As Ranma turned girl the final elder said "Or is it Mother and children"

Ranma and Hotaru blushed.

The other girl looked wide eyed at Ranma and jumped up and ran away.

Ranma grimaced "What did you do that for?"

The elders smiled and went into a wall of mist that rose from a side-street. "All is well" "The family has met" "Follow the streets to your home"

They had disappeared.

Ranma looked at Hotaru who was watching him intently. "Wanna try what they said?"

Hotaru came to a decision "Yes, may I stay with you? You said you have an Inn or a pension"

Ranma nodded "Sure, never been there though as you know, I got it today. I probably have been there once or twice, but I can't remember, come on lets go"

Hotaru took Ranma's hand, it was softer than his male one, but it felt strong, it made her feel protected, safe. Maybe the elders were right, mother or father, at least an older brother or sister. She smiled, trusting her instincts had been right.

------

She ran, she had just seen a man with a girl turn into a girl with a girl, the girl hadn't been surprised. Than she was called family with them, where her own was breaking, she wanted to cry, but it wasn't possible for her. She stopped beside her house, they were calling them a family, she had seen how he had cared for the girl, she couldn't remember being cared for in a long time, all she had were her plush toys. They were many, but she felt empty.

She entered the house and went upstairs, nobody had seen her come and go. Only later one of them came over and told her to pack her things.

------

She was resting, crossing the sea of Japan took a lot out of her, walking in too large clothes wasn't pleasant, but she had to find someone to give her hot water first, she didn't want to beg, but she didn't have a choice, she decided to treat it as training, she briefly wondered what her master would make her beg for.

------

She carefully packed her memories, the little things that survived the passing of her parents, she was not going to beg her friends, she was going to try to do something, but she couldn't hope, to much money was missing.

------

Hotaru and Ranma felt the pull, they walked past houses, past streets, suddenly they took a turn and walked a small path between two houses.

When they came out sun shone upon stairs, to the side a café was waiting for customers.

"I think it's up there" Hotaru raised her voice.

"Uh" Ranma answered before grinning "You're winded?" she asked.

"Yes, I think I'll manage" Hotaru answered looking at the stairs warily.

"No problem" Ranma scoped her into her arms and made a powerful jump, and another one.

Hotaru didn't scream, she was used to such things from being a Senshi, but seeing a normal human do such things was unnerving, than again normal didn't fit Ranma. She snuggled into her and sighed, she would enjoy being close to Ranma while it lasted.

Ranma landed on the top and looked up, only to forget that she was holding Hotaru. The Inn was huge, made of wood and radiated live, happiness and seemed to welcome them with a gust of wind and a shower of leaves. Ranma already knew who would have to collect those. "I guess this is it"

Hotaru left Ranma's arms but didn't let go, she felt welcome, and it scared her, a look at a house and she felt more welcome than she had ever felt in her last home. The open door was feeling inviting, they entered and stood in the hallway, a couch a bit further, and the seats around the table gave off a nice feeling. All in all the two had the feeling that they could do much much worse.

"Anybody in?" Ranma asked loudly and was given no response. Shrugging it off the two went inside to explore. In the basement they found the kanrinin's room. Ranma's future home.

It was almost two room's from the size and gave a atmosphere that told of people living here. "Come on, let's drop our things and see if we find someone" Ranma offered.

Hotaru nodded and let Ranma leave their things before hugging his arm and going on with looking through the house.

They didn't venture into the rooms since they didn't know how many, if any, were used.

The Onsen got their attention Ranma used some of the water to turn herself male.

"No matter how often I see it, it's fascinating" Hotaru had to admit.

"Wanna play later? Most like to douse me for some time. They seem to get a kick out of it"

"That's not nice" Hotaru blushed.

"Don't worry, do it, it doesn't hurt and if I get into a fight I'll come to you for quick healing, so if I can do anything for you, just ask" Ranma told the girl with a smile.

Hotaru fidgeted for a moment "May I stay with you?"

Ranma looked at her "We will have to talk to your guardians, but if you want to, I would love to have someone on my side for once"

Hotaru looked at the onsen with a slightly longing look.

"Go in, I'll look over the papers the lawyers gave me, there's a whole pack of them, so enjoy a bath" Ranma said and pulled a towel, from wherever he always pulled those things.

Hotaru made a mental note to ask him one day about it, before taking the towel and heading for the dressing area.

------

"They got to be shitting me! I have to look out for a bunch of girls? Just shoot me already!" Ranma moaned as he found the files on the tenants, Naru Narusegawa, Mitsune Konno, Motoko Aoyama and Suu Koalla were the girls he now was more or less responsible for. He knew that there was going to be hell to pay. Especially since Suu was described as a technology maniac, Motoko as a sword mistress, he had the feeling he knew some of the style and Mitsune seemed to be a jobless party goer. "I'm dead!"

After a few moments Ranma started browsing through the other papers, he would have to transfer to a school for the last few months, there were two possibilities, One was the school were Suu and Naru were going to, the other one was an all girls school were Motoko was attending. Ranma's first thought was the mixed school but then he thought it over. He had to learn working with his female body and nobody would mind, if they did it was his choice. Ranma grinned "I can't believe I'm doing this. Now only how to avoid PE?" this would be a hard bit, Ranma contemplated. He would have to tell the principal the truth. Ranma nodded in satisfaction and leant back.

"There is a hole in the ceiling" Ranma filed this information away for later, a quick look into the tenants folders told him that above him was the Naru's room. "I'll ask her if there was a reason for this later, now what else does a kanrinin do anyway?" Ranma started going through the papers again and found out, that he had no idea how to do finances (Nabiki) proper house holding (Kasumi, he had helped her but still), proper shopping, (Kasumi) and legal establishment (Nabiki). The things he knew how to do were: keeping them save, maintenance, cooking.

"I don't believe it, I should know that, after all if I had inherited the dojo I would have had to... Baka Panda! He wanted me dumb so I wouldn't know what I was doing, oh I will show him, I'll learn all of school in one year most!" Ranma had set himself a target, now how to create a School of Martial arts Learning? The katas had to be modified since he to learn while doing them, next was the use of weapons, books, sheets of paper, pencils, rulers and such things. This was going to be fun, combined with fast reading it would be very interesting. He briefly wondered how sharp a Ki charged sheet of paper would be.

------

Hotaru felt like in heaven. The onsen was hot and relaxing, her sore muscles were regenerating and she felt welcome. Now she was soaking a real big onsen with the chance to do it more often. She wondered if what the old men had said was a good idea she should let Ranma adopt her. "All in one package deal. Mother and father in one person combined"

The door to the onsen opened and a brown haired girl entered, holding a towel in front of her, she slid into the water and sighed in pleasure "This feels great, nothing better than an afternoon bath. She looked around and fixed her eyes on Hotaru. "Don't you think my breasts got bigger?"

Hotaru blushed, "Ahm, I don't think we've met before, I'm Hotaru"

Naru stopped, than she inched closer to the black haired girl and looked into her purple eyes. "No we haven't. Who are you? Why are you here? This is for tenants and guests only"

Hotaru moved a bit backwards, away from the irritated girl "Ranma told me I could come, this belongs to him"

Naru saw red "Him? Some boy thinks he can walk in and act as if it all belongs to him so he can take advantage of a little girl and us? I'll show him. Where is he?" She snatched Hotaru and started walking towards the dressing room.

In moments Naru was dressed and met a taller girl named Kitsune, "There is a male in there and he told her," Naru pointed at Hotaru, "that the pension belongs to him."

Kitsune smirked while Hotaru found herself wrapped in a towel and pulled along as Naru asked where the the lying male was.

Ranma had been filling out papers and watching seemingly endless rows of numbers that were supposed to be the financial documents of the pension. He understood that income had to be at least as high as what was spent, but electricity, gas, water, taxes, repairs and other things like food were to much to easily fit into the hole picture. Ranma sighed. He was going to be a girl for some time so he could finish school, maybe being in an all girls school would help avoid being a love interest to anybody.

Just then the door burst open. "Who are you pervert! Taking advantage of a guileful little girl like that!" a brunette long haired girl screamed in rage at him.

Ranma moved out of the way when she swung a fist at him and took Hotaru from her in a move that was faster than Kitsune in the background could follow.

"Let me guess, the tenants?" Ranma asked Hotaru, who was clothed in two towels.

Hotaru shyly nodded as Ranma set her down next to a cupboard.

"I put your stuff into the second drawer, you can borrow one of my shirts for now" Ranma ducked beneath a kick "I'll try to find out what's going on" Ranma jumped of the ash blond short haired girl and dove into the hallway. After a quick roll he was running for the entrance, intending to take the fight outside, he really wanted to avoid damage to the inn.

Naru was chasing after Ranma while Hotaru was looking at the curious Mitsune "Hi, I'm Mitsune, but you can call me Kitsune, so what was this about?"

Hotaru gave a small bow "I met Ranma today and he offered that I could stay with him a little since he got a new place, this pension, I think that it should be in those papers" Hotaru pointed at the strewn documents.

Kitsune had a bad feeling "So Naru is chasing our new manager who just got in charge of an all girls dorm?"

Hotaru nodded "It's not bad, he is a girl sometimes too"

Kitsune stared at the smaller girl as she took one of Ranma's shirts and used it as a dress.

Ranma bolted for the door but stopped when an army of miniature tanks rolled in the way, with a dark skinned, blonde girl with an army helmet on her head grinning broadly. He had a bad feeling about this.

The tanks fired and Ranma found himself dogging the shots, he jumped back up the stairs and moved out of the way when the girl launched a kick at him. He briefly considered telling her that she was flashing her panties that way, but filed it away for later use. Next was the irate tomboy who was running straight at him. Jumping down the floors he bit back all the antagonizing remarks that were lying on his tongue. Up another set of stairs he found himself on a platform where some clothes were drying in the soft wind. Looking up he saw the beautiful sky, without hesitation he jumped on the roof beside him and walked to the ledge. Looking down he saw that he was once again at the front of the Pension Hinata, he was looking down at the spot before the entrance.

"Now I have you, you pervert!" Naru screamed as she saw the boy looking down, she wondered if she should push or give him the chance to explain.

Suu was next, she giggled as she bounced towards him.

Ranma turned and grinned. Then he let himself fall from the roof.

Suu bounced to the ledge and looked down, she saw the boy land gracefully and wave at her. Without thinking she jumped, only then she realized that maybe it wasn't a good thing since she didn't know if she would survive a four stories drop at all. A jump from the second floor was easy, she was trying to master three, but she had earned a badly sprained ankle after her last try.

Ranma saw the girl jump and saw the look on her face. Without thought he jumped up to meet her halfway. With cargo his landing set off a dust cloud. This allowed Kitsune and Hotaru to locate Ranma outside.

"Why did ya attack me anyway?" Ranma asked the smiling girl.

"It was fun!" she exclaimed, hanging of him with her feet around one of his arms. He briefly considered telling her that she shouldn't grind her panties into his arm but decided against it. It felt familiar to him, rather playful.

"You know that was best reason I ever heard" Ranma admitted "But no breaking things!" He tried to give her a stern look and failed miserably.

"Ranma everything alright?" Hotaru rushed to his side, looking pretty cute in his oversized shirt.

Ranma adsorbed the impact as the girl hugged him fiercely, for her that is. Suu changed position and inspected the newcomer while Ranma held her skirt in place.

Kitsune approached "Mitsune Konno, so I take it you are our new land lord?"

Ranma moved Hotaru to his side and Suu onto his back as he bowed "Ranma Urashima, sorry about this"

"You pervert, what are you doing to Suu?" Naru was fuming and approaching.

Suu waved at her merrily and Hotaru gave her a dark look, Ranma had told her about people jumping to conclusion around him, but this was ridiculous.

"Oi, what's going on here?" a new, older, voice asked.

Everyone turned to regard the woman, she was taller than most and even a bit taller than Ranma, She looked at Ranma and grinned "So the lost sheep finally came, I suspect you are Ranma."

Ranma nodded and saw that she had some training "Yeah, sorry, I only found out about it today"

"I'm Haruka, you can call me aunty, or Haruka if you prefer, I run the Café Hinata downstairs"

Naru intervened "You know him? What is a boy doing here?"

Haruka grinned "Now that grandma is gone, meet Ranma your new kanrinin, land lord or simply the one taking care of everything. Who is the girl in the shirt?"

"Hotaru, found her on the way, I'm helping her with something, it's not my story to tell. Meet us in the living room in a few minutes" Ranma said turning around and walking, past a brooding Naru, with Hotaru clutching his arm, Suu hanging off his back and waving at the others.

Kitsune grinned "He seems to be easy to like and fit"

Haruka nodded "I was told he had a shitty life, but he sure looks good"

"Aren't you related?"

"He's adopted"

"Ahh"

------

About ten minutes later Ranma and the two girls returned, Suu jumped of his head, but that didn't make him loose his step, and sat down. Haruka was standing as Ranma whispered something to the small girl. She giggled and ran off to the kitchen, next they heard a squeak and Ranma was gone, the document he had held safely landing on the table. "What a mess" they heard him say from the kitchen.

Naru paled, they had no chance to defend themselves against someone like that, fast, strong, and able jump off the roof without caring. Not a single hit had connected.

They returned, Hotaru had a tray with two groups of glasses on it, instead of handing them out Ranma pulled her into his lap, from the looks of it without thought, and started.

"Hello, I'm Ranma Urashima, I'm your new kanrinin, I only found out about this today. I was sold to another clan and my stupid father never held up to the agreement. Next he put me through a lot of crap, I'll spare you the details now and tell you the most important parts of it. I'm deadly afraid of c-cats."

Naru grinned, she had something to get him out of their home.

"First you take a pit, next you fill it with ca- cats, then starve them. Next take the trainee, who is a child. Wrap him in fish sausage and throw him in."

"Holy shit!" Kitsune's eyes were wide and looking at Ranma with admiration, he survived that?

Naru felt faint, no wonder he was afraid, maybe cats weren't a good idea, that was inhuman.

Suu paled, she didn't understand it fully but it made her stomach turn.

"Who would do something like that?" Haruka demanded.

"The biggest maroon ever walking the face of earth, that's not all, if I screw up, please remember I was alone with him for 10 years. But that's not all to it, he threw me inside often, again and again. Until I snapped. The Neko-ken is dangerous, it makes you faster stronger, only you have the mind of a house cat with power enough to cut through steel like a hot knife through butter" Ranma was sweating while Hotaru was hugging him. It was obvious that telling them was hard.

"I have another thing, Hotaru want to do the honours?" Ranma asked the girl.

Hotaru brightened and nodded eagerly.

"About two years ago my father had another great idea, in China he heard of a special training ground, without understanding a word of Chinese he took me there, a nice valley with a lot of pools with bamboo sticks to train on. We fought, I kicked him into a pool and he came out as a panda, While I was surprised he kicked me into a pool and I turn into a girl"

Hotaru doused him with the cold water and Ranma turned into a cute busty redhead.

Kitsune observed the girls bust and decided that they weren't bigger, since the girl was smaller they only looked that way.

Suu came over opened the shirt, and touched inside "He is a girl now" she nodded and accepted it, finally someone else who was able to transform.

Naru twitched, the pervert didn't need girls, he had himself, herself.

Haruka walked over and never saw the cigarette fall out of her mouth. "Damn, they weren't kidding when they told me you had a bad life over the phone."

Ranma sighed "You don't know half of it, anyway, I'm a water magnet, cold water makes me a girl and hot water a boy. Depending on the gender water will find ways to hit me depending on how long since I was last splashed or how weird the resulting situation could be. But I'm always me, unlike the Neko-ken this doesn't change me"

Haruka heard that "How does the Neko-ken change you other than that you are a cat?"

Ranma looked lost while Hotaru turned her male again, Suu gave it a try and found a change by water very interesting. "When I'm a cat try to get a away or make me change gender, if I don't like you, I could kill you, if I like you, I'll" Ranma blushed "Jump into your lap purring and take a nap, once I'm awake, I'll be normal" Ranma was clearly embarrassed when Kitsune put a hand on her breast to feel it shrink away to his broad chest.

Kitsune blushed.

"We should stop. You are soaking the cushions" Haruka said while trying to get her temper under control. "If you ever need something Ranma, tell and I'll help, if you need help gutting the panda, I will gladly help. But I just know that you left out a lot."

Ranma twitched and looked nervous "I'll tell once everyone is here, I don't want to repeat myself, it's a long and bad story., I read that there is one girl missing. Motoko?"

Naru answered "Motoko Aoyama, she is the Master of the Shinmeiryo School of Kendo. She is very good and hates boys." Naru grinned, maybe that would scare him.

"I know I heard of it, well she'll probably attack me on sight, than one of us will win than the other is going to challenge and so on. Story of my life" Ranma didn't mention that he was easily Master in a few Art's, one weirder than the other. "Where is she anyway?"

Kitsune answered that one "She is of at some training camp from her school, it's an all girls school"

Ranma nodded "I know that's the one I'll attend"

Naru screamed in outrage, Kitsune boggled, Suu pouted and Haruka lost another cigarette.

"I know I'm a guy, but I'm stuck with this curse forever probably, so I have to get used to it, what better place than an all girls school?" Ranma explained.

Naru growled "You just want to peep at young girls"

"I can look into a mirror."

"That's true, if you want to take a look at me, just ask as long as you are male while it and I can take a look too" Kitsune grinned.

Ranma blushed and sputtered denials.

Suu started undressing herself.

Hotaru and Naru stopped Suu.

Haruka thought about it "Let me guess, your father told you girls are weak and such"

Ranma simply nodded.

"You have my blessings, come by later, I have something to give you from granny"

------

Ranma entered the Café his new aunt owned and saw her wave him over, as he followed her into her home he saw a few boxes lying around. "It's obvious that you are a Martial Artist, so granny left her scrolls and I want you to learn them. It's all there from beginner to Master to Grandmaster, I'm somewhere about a Master. So if you have questions, ask me"

Ranma nodded and took the boxes, before they disappeared. "Thanks aunty" Ranma smiled at her as another cigarette fell from her mouth. "Aren't you losing a lot of your cigarettes?"

Haruka hit him, it was good hit Ranma had to admit, nothing close to Ryoga's but far stronger than it should, the new family art was going to prove interesting.

With a smile he went for his rooms to join Hotaru.

------

Night came upon Villa Hinata, for Ranma and Hotaru it was accompanied by a death threat by Naru and later listening to her moving something heavy over the hole.

"I think I'll patch it up later" Ranma said.

"Ranma?" Hotaru asked.

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to sleep alone." Hotaru blushed as she admitted it, she was 14 but she felt lonely, her body was weak and she missed human closeness.

Ranma hesitated, sure Naru was out for him, but Hotaru was a sweet kid, sure she was older than she looked but she was lonely, and for once he wouldn't mind not sleeping alone. "Want me to be a boy or a girl?"

Hotaru blushed at the phrasing "Would you mind girl?" She heard a soft splash before her blanket was lifted and she felt the female move in beside her. She wrapped her arms around the taller girl and smiled "Not alone"

Ranma-chan remembered how many times she had been alone and had cried for somebody. Later she had had to run from closeness, maybe finally she found some peace, silently she vowed to help and protect Hotaru as could. "Like a family" she whispered.

Hotaru heard and remembered "Taidama" it felt right and she felt at home at ease, Ranma trusted her and she trusted him/her. She never wanted to leave and hoped Ranma could help her.

Neither woke up screaming that night.

------

She had crossed the land and rested not far from her final target. She knew that she would have to observe before she could do anything, she didn't want to enter suddenly at the chance of being attacked. She slept while being hungry. The rain that changed her, only added to her misery.

------

One week, that was all the time she had to find a new home. Since the last guardian obviously didn't care for her she wondered whom to ask, Usagi's mother was nice but she would want her to stay with them. The same would be with Mrs. Mizuno, but in that case it would be Amy who would want her to stay. She didn't fit into the Shrine, neither was she eager to face Minako's family.

--- Goodbye is a start for a new Hello ---

Ranma-chan woke, as usually early, for a moment she panicked when she felt the girl beside her, before she remembered what had happened. Gently without disturbing the girl she left the futon and made her own. She left for the kitchen where she raided the fridge and made breakfast.

Suu was the first one to come, she complained about it not being spicy enough but she liked it. Naru was a bit more mellow since it was before coffee and said that she liked it, before she was told that Ranma had made it. Hotaru ate sleepily and mumbled her compliments. The real shock was Kitsune who came in like a zombie, half clothed, drooling and moaning "Breakfast" instead of "Brains"

After washing up, all in a MA Cooking Kata, Ranma was applauded by most of the tenants, he waved Hotaru to him.

"So I have to go and meet a friend, later we can meet your adopted parents and friends and make them understand that you had enough, finally I have to register you and myself at the local schools. Sounds good?" Ranma asked.

Hotaru nodded and hugged her hopefully soon to be father, after a splash by Suu, mother.

------

Kasumi felt watched as she left home, it just wasn't the same without Ranma, even after a day she felt the difference, she didn't complain but she felt alone. Ranma's smiles were missed by her, and the panda and her father were only drinking and moaning. At least Happosai kept them in check for once. "Some carrots please" she had no social life and only the small banter at the market gave her a chance to talk to people. She had washed up after breakfast, done the laundry and was now shopping, next came lunch and sweeping.

"Yo Kasumi."

Ranma found himself in an embrace by Kasumi who hugged him, not really caring that he was still carrying Hotaru, Hotaru was feeling squished, it seemed that Ranma had at least one fan at his old home.

"Ranma and are you settled? How was it?" Kasumi asked checking for injuries. Then she saw Hotaru.

"Is this a girlfriend or a new fiancée?" Kasumi asked.

Ranma shook his head. "She's Hotaru, she had a crappy life like me, I'll try to adopt her, after all I know exactly what not to do"

Kasumi giggled as she led them away, into a tea house. She didn't want anyone to find out where Ranma lived.

Ranma followed her as she pulled Hotaru into a gentle hug and dragged the small girl along.

"How old are you?"

"14" replied Hotaru.

Kasumi looked at Ranma questioningly.

"That's part of it" Ranma replied.

Kasumi nodded "So where do you live?"

Ranma pulled a folded sheet of paper from nowhere and handed it to Kasumi, she unfolded and read it and before folding it again and handing it back. "Our secret?"

Kasumi nodded "Our secret"

Hotaru pulled on Ranma's sleeve and he nodded "We are off to Juuban next, did anyone already tell mum?"

Kasumi shook her head.

Ranma snorted "Tell her what happened, I'll visit her once I'm settled down and know who I am."

Kasumi nodded "I'll visit next Sunday, okay Ranma-kun?"

Ranma smiled "You are always welcome, you can stay over" it felt right to give Kasumi a chance at some fun.

Ranma got up and paid, Kasumi smiled at Hotaru "He will take good care of you, I know it"

Hotaru nodded "I know, we are alike, he wants to help me like fate has helped him"

For a small moment Kasumi saw more, not a child in an even younger body, a lonely warrior thirsting for a family and a home.

"We are leaving Hotaru!" Ranma called out.

Kasumi smiled as the little girl ran over and jumped into Ranma's waiting arms.

------

Setsuna wasn't in a good mood, she had tried to follow Hotaru's steps and had realized that she had ran away, she knew that her path must have crossed that of a chaos avatar or something like that, because she couldn't find a trace of her. Michiru and Haruka were nervous but she had to go to work and was attending as the school counsellor right now. It was about noon when the door opened and Hotaru entered, in company of the greatest source of chaos since Galaxia, maybe greater or equal, chaos was really hard to measure after all. Seeing Hotaru and Ranma Saotome together made her wonder what would happen to Crystal Tokyo.

"Hotaru we were all worried about you." Setsuna decided to address Hotaru, she didn't want to let Ranma know what she knew of him.

Hotaru stepped forward nervously, then Setsuna saw something that almost made her gasp. Ranma put his hand on Hotaru's shoulder in a calming effort. Hotaru looked back and gave Ranma a small smile. "I decided to leave, I was used, killed and never given much interest unless needed, you are cold, they never excused themselves for killing me, I will stay with Ranma. I told him everything and he told me everything too."

Setsuna gasped. She knew that the cards were in the open "You want to live with his family?"

Hotaru smiled, she shook her head. "I want to be his family, he is now of the Urashima Clan, he is in control of a girls dorm, I'm going to stay there with him."

Setsuna heard the voice and knew that there would be no talk, it had been decided and she had to admit that Michiru and Haruka, though being the official parents cared about her, but were more concerned about their duty first. Hotaru was powerful and she knew it, she was so powerful that she needed a good anchor or they might all die. She looked at Ranma, him gaining a pension, inn or a girls dorm was news to her. It was hard tracking him, even knowing where he was, at least now she knew more. "I'll finalize the papers and I'll get Michiru and Haruka to sign them. Where will you be? Oh, why do I ask. Tonight at ten at your old place, okay? We will finish this the fast way, I'll tell the Inners. Ranma I know that you didn't intend to, but please don't tell nobody who we are even though some might attack you or act crazy"

Ranma looked at the red eyed women before shrugging "Story of my life."

Hotaru and Setsuna sighed "True." Hotaru giggled afterwards, Setsuna was fighting a blush and loosing.

After Ranma and Hotaru departed Setsuna pulled out some adoption forms and started filling them out, she had had the feeling but she knew that in her case there would always be the Time Gate as the most important focus. For Michiru and Haruka it was being Outers, then their love, everything else came far later. While effective it wasn't what Hotaru had needed, they had been there to pick up the shards and they had provided stability, but she wanted love, affection, someone to look up to, someone who could understand her. Ranma was this person, he had walked the paths of hell and survived, she had never seen or heard it all, but enough. Setsuna never realized that some things like the Neko-ken were beyond what she had seen or even her understanding.

------

"That went well, I'll register you tomorrow, maybe in the same school where Suu and Naru are attending. How about it?" Ranma asked his companion.

"And you?" Hotaru asked.

"I'll go to the school the last one is going to, I need to learn more about being a girl, being in an all girls school might help." Ranma admitted with a sigh.

"You don't want to" Hotaru knew.

"Can't help it, got any better ideas?" Ranma asked with hope in his voice.

"Sorry" Hotaru said.

Just then a vase was tossed from a window as they were leaving the building, it broke on Ranma who adjusted her pants. "Story of my life."

Hotaru giggled, "Want some ice cream? I remember a good shop."

On the way they got stopped "Shouldn't you be in school?" the officer asked.

Ranma-chan nodded "Yes, but the transfer takes time, we just were at her old school, tomorrow we will register her at the new one"

The officer didn't seem to believe Ranma-chan, and he was staring at her chest.

Hotaru intervened "You know the school counsellor Setsuna Meioh?"

The man nodded, finally distracted.

"Call her" Ranma-chan just nodded.

The man did and got their story confirmed, he only asked Ranma-chan if she was out of Furikan already. Ranma-chan nodded and he told it Setsuna. Finally it was over.

"Very well, I'll let it slide since you are moving" the man agreed.

Ranma-chan waved him off before remembering "Next time you want something you better don't harass the girls" seeing a human drenched in a powerful corona that made him remember the demon attacks, so he did the only thing he could, he ran.

Hotaru giggled. "I think he pissed his pants"

Ranma nodded "Gross, now on to more important things. You were talking about a good ice cream shop?"

------

She had seen enough, the Godslayer was not present and the servant woman seemed happy. She decided to talk to the one she would serve with first. She didn't want to be attacked on sight even if it would be, even in her opinion, understandable.

So she went to the door and knocked.

A splash and she found herself wondering where the water had come from once again. Just than the door was opened. "Akane?"

Kasumi looked and saw, Akane soaked, in too large clothes, standing like a drowned rat, and looking awfully depressed. Akane was still in denial, Kasumi remembered, so this had to be someone else "Kiima-san, please enter but don't attack the family, the panda is a legitimate target as long as you clean up the mess you make."

Kiima blinked, did the woman just tell her that she was allowed to kill the panda? And how did she know the name?

She followed Kasumi into the kitchen. "Kiima-san, I am Kasumi Tendou, are you here for Ranma-kun?"

Kiima nodded and accepted the hot water, after being returned to her birth form she found herself looked over by Kasumi.

"Ranma-kun was right when he said that you were pretty."

The phoenix blushed.

"Are you here to attack him?"

Kiima slumped "I was given to him as a slave, pet, mistress or whatever he wants. He could come and rule the mountain, but he didn't and I'm supposed to be the phoenix influence near him."

Kasumi hugged the depressed woman "Ranma-kun won't like that, I know that he would go to the mountain to help you if you wanted. But he doesn't live here any more"

Kiima's eyes widened. Before she could ask Kasumi already pulled a map out. The older girl started explaining her new destination with the help of points that should be seen from the sky.

"Once there you will have to ask for the Hinata Inn" Kasumi finished "Do you want something to eat for the way?"

Kiima nodded eagerly before remembering she was a slave "It is not necessary."

Kasumi ignored that "What do you eat? Is a bento with rice and some fish okay?" and went into the kitchen, leaving the other woman no other choice but to follow.

------

"Hotaru, stay here, I heard bad weather is coming. After I've registered we'll eat out and go over to get your things, okay?" Ranma said while making a small lunch. Besides the stares he got from the others were getting to him. Suu was drooling onto his shirt, Kitsune was observing every one of his moves. He guessed he was lucky that Naru wasn't home, yet.

"Okay Ranma" Hotaru nodded, cutting vegetables in the air was a neat trick, she really wanted to learn that one.

Kitsune followed every of his moves, when some water spilled on him it was every of her moves. "They are not bigger!" she mumbled to herself.

Suu who was just perching on Ranma's shoulder, found a neatly sliced and diced banana on a board on Ranma's head. Yep, she really liked Ranma, now if only Motoko and Ranma would hit off.

Lunch itself was a feeding frenzy, especially Kitsune praised the cook and told that if he continued to cook he was free to take advantage of her in whatever form he wanted.

Hotaru and Ranma blushed.

------

In the afternoon Ranma went to register himself, or rather his female side in school. After a few demonstrations of the curse and after waking the principal two times Ranma-chan was a registered student with gender marked as both. Freeing her from PE and clubs was a paper that told that she was a house keeper and had not much spare time, the other was that as a multiple Dan ranking martial artist she outclassed most students by to far and would things to hard for them. She had to participate in the tournaments but would not be rated, only her times would be on display for others to gape.

As it started raining on the way back Ranma turned Ranma-chan.

"Hello beautiful, would you like to go out?" A boy with glasses asked.

"We can share the umbrella." A smaller boy with glasses proposed.

Ranma-chan moved past them but they followed.

"I'm Haitani Masayuki, want a flower?" The guy made a small flower pop up between two fingers.

"Shirai Kimiaki, at your service." The one offering the umbrella said, while trying to get her under it.

Ranma jumped back, he knew that there were a few girls behind him, one felt strong.

"Stupid males, she doesn't want your attention!" one of the girls growled and swung her own umbrella. The next move made a strong gust of wind that blew the two annoying, in Ranma's opinion losers, boys away.

Ranma held the girl back when she wanted to storm after them, her fangirls were squealing in delight and giggling. "They ain't worth it, their type doesn't learn." They reminded him a bit of some of the loons in Nerima, no brains at all. "Nice technique you have. But you should get back under your umbrella"

The girl looked at him, she had long black, straight hair, brown eyes and a cute face. Ranma was sure that she used chest bindings. "You are getting soaked." It was the truth, from dry to dripping in seconds, Ranma was used to it, but he doubted most others were.

Motoko blushed and opened her umbrella, then she turned and walked of with her fan club.

Ranma grinned when he heard one of them call her "Motoko-sempai" she had just found her final tenant. She took to the rooftops.

------

"Taidama" Ranma-chan announced as she entered the house. "I'm in the washing room, I have to wash my stuff and get a dry change."

As Ranma sat in front of the washer and watched he heard the door open. After turning his head he saw Motoko standing there, face first twisted in disbelief, than confusion and finally anger.

"What are you doing here?" She screamed, unsheathing her sword.

After he realized that nobody told her that he was the new guy in the house Ranma grinned "Yo Motoko."

When she moved for the attack, he moved past her, wearing only boxers and a shirt.

"Stop you treacherous male and take your punishment like a man should." She called out behind him as he moved out of the of an air strike that damaged a wall.

"You are repairing that" he called back and jumped out of a window. After landing he dodged Suu who wanted to play with them and ran for some free space, happy that the rain had stopped.

There he waited.

Moments later Motoko appeared "I found you, you shall be punished for sneaking into a girls dorm!" the irate kendoist exclaimed.

"I heard it all before!" Ranma said bored "Besides I'm the new kanrinin, any problems with that?"

Motoko seethed, that male didn't take her seriously, and he was only wearing boxers and a tight shirt that showed of some muscles.

"I challenge you for your right to be here." She said.

Ranma glared at her "I earned it and you will have to earn yours now, if you don't have the strength to back up your words than you are out."

She made a different proposition "If I win you will be gone, if you win I shall be your slave"

Ranma groaned, he had a really baaaaad feeling about this.

Motoko attacked with a cutting wind wave.

Ranma dodged calmly.

She went for close combat.

Ranma weaved in and out of her attacks.

She put all her speed into a straight cut and smiled when the ground shattered.

When the dust settled and she looked up she saw Ranma standing on her sword and pointing two finger at her face.

Than he flicked her nose "I win."

Motoko collapsed like a puppet whose strings got cut.

She had lost. She bowed and said "I am at your every command Master" She already imagined what he would ask of her.

That was when the other came, Ranma gaped when he saw Kiima the phoenix amongst them "What are you doing here?" His bad feelings intensified when Kiima dropped to her knees.

"I was sent from Phoenix Mountain to be your guard, mistress, slave, bed slave or whatever you want me too be. I am yours Master."

Ranma took it well, he fainted.

------

Some time later Ranma woke, looking straight into purple eyes. "Hello Hotaru, it wasn't a dream, was it?" he asked with more than a little hope.

Hotaru wondered what to say, "I'm sorry" didn't fit since it wasn't her fault, she had thrown the two females out with the excuse that it wasn't only Ranma's room but hers too, and as long they acted like more articulate and intelligent zombies she had no intention of letting them inside. She briefly shuddered when she remembered how the Outers had taken her along for a ride, when cleansing a graveyard. They were after small groups that had left and when the true outbreak had started she had been all alone. The graveyard was a lake now.

Ranma made the correct interpretation of the silence. "Damn, I'm hungry, we will sort this out tomorrow."

Hotaru nodded "Kiima came while you were gone, I wanted to change but than I saw how depressed she was. I remembered that you talked about the Phoenix and I asked her. It was usual in royal circles to offer slaves, but she took it hard and so did you. She contemplated suicide but I ordered her not too, like you did with Motoko."

Ranma nodded "Okay, lets go get some food." He rose and walked over to the door, when he opened it, a humanoid avalanche almost caught him. In a pile in front of him were, Kitsune, Naru, Motoko, Kiima and on top Suu. "We are eating out, anyone know a good restaurant?"

The pile but Suu sweat dropped.

------

The group was standing in front of a restaurant. It was led by the Maehara's a good cooking family.

"Closed?" "A pity" "I'm hungry" "Why?" "We are out of food at the dorm" "What now" "Do you think Aunty has still open?"

Then Ranma felt eyes on himself, he looked up.

Shinobu had heard something, she looked out and saw a group, one woman with silver looked like an angel with the wings and they were there too. Like he knew he looked into her eyes and held her look. When she couldn't take the warmth in his eyes any more she pulled the curtains and dropped back onto the bed "Why?"

"Let's go, I want to know what happened" Ranma said and was met with universal agreement for once.

As they left two elders left the shadows.

"He is calling them."

"Soon they will be complete."

"Friends ..."

"... and later a family."

------

Haruka found herself overrun, she had a good laugh at Ranma's fate, having two slaves who would take every command word for word was something most guys would dream off, especially since both were beautiful, since he was short on time he promised to tell her the story another time.

"Divorce and they don't make enough money alone." Kitsune said after having heard the story behind the closing restaurant.

"Poor girl, I would not wish such a thing on innocents like her" Motoko told, forgetting her new status.

"She's lonely." Ranma said.

"She doesn't want to go." Hotaru added.

"She's from my school." Suu mentioned.

"Let's make a goodbye party for her!" Naru offered.

"That should be my idea." Kitsune interrupted.

Haruka nodded "Usually it would be Mitsune having an idea like that.

Ranma nodded as well."Alright, we will do it. Sorry, but Hotaru and me got to leave."

After some goodbyes and telling Kiima not to wait up for them the pair departed.

"We are late." Ranma said.

Hotaru searched for people "I can get us there early."

Ranma looked at her in surprise.

Hotaru gave a small smile and transformed, without a sequence, a flash of power and there stood Sailor Saturn. She grabbed Ranma's arm and whispered "Silence Teleport"

They were gone.

------

At Hotaru's last home things were getting out of control, Haruka was furious, after all Hotaru had ran away and now Setsuna seemed to agree and wanted to hand her over to a boy. As she was ranting Amy was taking notes, there were words in use she never heard before.

Makoto was trying to act calm but hoping that she would find a good place to stay, like Hotaru had done.

Rei was calm since her fire reading gave the images of Hotaru in a hot spring and her smiling. She wanted to get invited, an outdoor hot spring was a nice thing to have.

Usagi was waiting for the new guardian, after all she had a good feeling about it and the cookies were great.

Michiru was calmer than Haruka and wondering what went wrong, she knew they were not perfect parents, but still, they were trying. Hotaru had not had a real parent in long, maybe that was why, because she wanted more than they could give.

Setsuna had the adoption papers ready, five times, she didn't expect the first three to survive Haruka.

Minako was chirping about a sleepover and her parents allowing it, at the same time she wanted to know if the guy Hotaru found was a hunk.

They appeared in Hotaru's room, it looked nice, it was decorated.

"Wow, looks nice" Ranma said "What do you want to take?"

Hotaru looked around and went to her closet, dispelling her Fuku. She started handing Ranma things without looking, which was a good thing since her underwear made him blush.

When she turned around, he was standing there empty handed. "Where?" she asked and then she remembered "The hidden something technique?"

Ranma grinned and nodded "I can take some more without losing to much Ki, but the movers will have to take the bed, the dresser and your desk."

Hotaru nodded "I'm just taking the most important"

"We should go downstairs"

Hotaru shuddered.

"I'm with you" Ranma put his hand on her shoulder.

Hotaru nodded without much energy, slowly they made their way out of the door and downstairs.

Amy and Setsuna saw them at the same time. Setsuna nodded and waved them over, Amy gaped.

Usagi was next "Hotaru!" and glomped onto the small girl like there was no tomorrow.

Minako was happy that Hotaru was found, besides the girl had brought a real hunk.

Makoto totally agreed with the other girl, besides he didn't look like her sempai, no the way he smiled as Hotaru was suffocating was peaceful, it made her own heart ache.

"Meatball head, you are killing her!" Rei screamed.

"Oh sorry! Hotaru don't die" Usagi wailed.

Haruka glared at the male "Okay you brought her back, now you can go."

Ranma looked at the short haired girl and grinned "Nope" He realised that Setsuna hadn't told the others anything, or maybe they were in denial.

Michiru stepped between the two "Thank you for returning Hotaru to us."

Hotaru interjected "I didn't return. I will be leaving with Ranma."

Six little words, and a bunch of magical girls with enough power to level the city, in Hotaru's case the world.

Haruka faced Ranma and pushed Michiru to the side "You dirty bastard!" She threw a punch at him.

Ranma considered avoiding it but decided to do something else, he caught it. "You were right, she IS a tomboy."

Minako giggled.

Hotaru faced Michiru and the struggling Haruka, she tried to get her fist out of Ranma's grip, it might have worked if Ranma had been after a fight with Ryoga and Happosai and she were transformed. Ranma was feeling rested, had not been in any real fights and so the struggle was useless. "I am leaving with Ranma and going to live with him, he is owner of a girls dorm and allowed me to stay. He has listened to me and accepted me for what I am. You are always worrying about the Silence returning and killed me once and tried to kill me more than once. I never heard a single 'Sorry' from you." Hotaru took a deep breath.

Ranma closed in and put his hand on Hotaru's shoulder. The girl calmed visibly and put her own hand on his.

Minako pouted, Usagi blinked, Makoto was working out a plan, Amy was stunned, Michiru's eyes widened, Setsuna smiled and Haruka jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"You dirty bastard, taking a little girl!" She swung her other fist.

Ranma decided to ignore it, he was strong and could resist her punch easily, so he let her hit him.

The resounding crack was heard through all noise.

Usagi, Minako and Amy turned green, Makoto and Setsuna grinned a bit, finally Haruka was taken down a peg. Rei twitched, that was inhuman. Michiru was shocked, that should have been impossible. Haruka made up her mind, "You monster, Uranus Planet Power Make-up!"

Ranma blushed, he liked Hotaru's transformation way better, he decided to ask her about it sometime. "You know you are naked when you do it?"

"Pervert, World Shaking!"

Hotaru flashed with purple power "Silence Wall" at point blank the negation off the attack blasted Uranus into the garden.

Ranma patted Hotaru on the head "You were right, once she thinks there is an enemy she is like Ryoga, no looking out for innocents, I'll knock her out fast, you take care of the others."

Hotaru nodded and slammed her Glaive down "Nobody moves outside, things like that are the reason Why I have to leave."

Usagi looked around, uncertain what to do.

"Michiru, these are adoption papers, I want Ranma to take care of Hotaru, as a father or whatever they want" Setsuna said as she pulled out the first copy.

Hotaru smiled, only she knew the hidden meaning.

Usagi looked from Setsuna to Hotaru "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes."

Amy interrupted "He knew before."

"How do you think we came here".

"A Teleport?" Rei asked.

Hotaru smiled.

"Is the dorm full?" Makoto asked.

All heads faced the girl.

She spoke in an uncertain voice "I have to leave home," her home was almost breaking "I have to leave, my last guardian wasn't completely honest and I'd need a new one and a new place to stay." Amy went over and pulled the lost girl into a hug.

Hotaru made her Glaive disappear, after watching Ranma do it, she used her magic to hide it and went over to the tall girl. "I'm sure we have a room there, besides, Ranma loves good food."

Makoto smiled as she got a tip on how to get Ranma's good side, unlike Haruka's way to get on his bad one.

------

After the hard landing Uranus got to her feet and found Ranma walking cockily towards her. She pulled her Space Sword, and attacked head on.

Ranma dodged and called "Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken" Uranus felt pain, true pain as this normal human hit her. Than everything went black.

------

"Damn she went down fast, please don't tell she is the best you have" Ranma said as he dragged Uranus through the hole in the wall.

Michiru was really shaken now, that 'boy' took out a fully transformed Senshi in seconds. "Let's put her in our bedroom." she went ahead and Ranma followed her taking care that Haruka didn't entangle herself on anything that she could break, as she was dragged by a leg.

The other Senshi looked a bit spooked. "Did he just..."

Hotaru nodded as she dispelled her Fuku. "I really like him!"

Makoto looked at Hotaru "Do you think he would take care of me and teach me?"

Rei asked "But if an Youma attacks."

"I can teleport us three here without problem."

"Three?" shrieked Rei "But he is normal!"

Amy shook her head "He has a magical aura, but he is using his own life force, and the way he his doing it is by increasing his strength, speed and endurance."

Minako licked her lips "Mmmmhhh endurance"

Setsuna gave a polite cough. "We can trust him, he is the most dangerous 'normal' human at the moment. There are a few other fighters in close strength but he is the one that we can trust most to help us, even if he will only do it because of Hotaru."

Rei looked unsure.

Minako patted Hotaru "I'll make sure to visit you often."

Usagi "I agree, he looks safe, I trust him."

Amy nodded "He is good, really good. He might help us. And sometimes we could use a little help."

"You really want to take care of her?" they heard Michiru ask Ranma.

Ranma responded without hesitation. "She deserves a chance, she isn't a weapon, she is a little girl and needs affection, someone who really likes her. I don't know nuthing about being a good parent, but I know what not to do, heck the dumb panda did only bad things. At least I know what not to do, that doesn't mean that I know what to do, but I'm sure that she will help me, heck the other girls will try to punch me if I do something wrong."

"Other girls?" Michiru asked as they came back into the living room.

Ranma nodded "There is that tomboy, a kitsune, a phoenix, a swordgirl and that little foreign girl."

Michiru seemed unsure "If you say so."

Setsuna called out before anyone else could say anything "Michiru sign here. Ranma, Makoto here has a question."

Ranma faced the tall girl that was held by Hotaru.

"I have to leave my home and I don't have a place to go ... I heard from Hotaru that you have a dorm, I can cook and had to live by myself since my parents died, I have some money, not much since my last guardian miss used some but I can pay." the next part was in understandable to anyone who can't listen and think in high speeds "I need a new guardian, would you mind taking over?" Makoto gave a small smile, it was tainted by all her negative emotions, loneliness, the missing of love, despair and yet there was a shimmer of hope.

Ranma looked into her eyes, then into Hotaru's "Looks like I get two daughters out of this evening" he sighed "You better be a good cook since I can't do much even if I'm a great help and all the other suck at cooking I've heard."

Makoto smiled in relief Hotaru had always liked the girl "He will take good care of us nee-chan."

Minako disrupted the tender moment with a loud "Soooo ccuuuttteee!"

Rei huffed and turned to Usagi to lecture her. Only to see their leader teary eyed and sniffing.

Michiru watched Ranma, who was clearly uncomfortable with those displays of emotions, he awkwardly went over and put his hands on the girls shoulders "How about we go home? Tomorrow we have a lot to do, get the movers take your stuff, register you at school. And explain it to the others." somehow Ranma just knew that there was still something to be done. He just didn't know what.

Hotaru transformed again in a flash of power "Ranma, shall we go?" she asked as she took the documents from Setsuna.

Ranma turned to Makoto "Want to tag along or want to say goodbye to your old home?"

Makoto looked at him and said "I'll pack and say goodbye, I'll miss it."

Ranma looked past them all, had they known they would have wondered how he managed to look directly at his old room at the Tendou home. "I miss my last home too, even if I never really felt at home there."

Hotaru hugged Ranma "Silence Teleport" and they were gone.

------

They appeared just before the dorm. And entered through the main door. As Ranma entered he stopped cold "Damn, forgot about them."

Lying on the futons were Motoko and Kiima, both were holding their swords and looked ready for an attack.

Ranma looked at Hotaru "Mind if I sleep with you again? I don't trust them not to try to harm me in the morning"

Hotaru nodded a bit spooked, the two girls were creepy the way they lay there. "Ranma want to sleep somewhere else?"

Ranma looked at the two girls again and nodded "Let's take swordgirl's room, I'll take the futon, you can already go and wash up, I'll take a soak in the onsen."

The girl nodded and walked off.

Ranma tip toed into the room and took Hotaru's futon, as well as the shirt the girl used as her nightgown. It was one of his button less ones.

A bit later Ranma lay in the hot water and decided that even if he had to stay up for ages, it was damn worth it.

"Ranma?"

He froze, girl in the onsen with him, he was going to get hit.

"I'm not going to hit you" Hotaru said as she sat in the water beside him "and I'm not going to hit on my sometimes dad, sometimes mom." she grinned.

Ranma groaned, then laughed "Seems like adoption is a common thing in the Urashima clan, want to keep your name?"

Hotaru nodded "Maybe sometime, right now it is the only memory I have on my real family"

Ranma didn't feel offended "I have too many memories of them I would love to forget or loose" he traced one of the many thin scars that covered his hole body.

Hotaru leant against him "tired" she mumbled.

"Let's go to bed." Ranma suggested.

Hotaru nodded and got up. She lost her towel in the process, Ranma blushed but got up and handed it to her, forgetting that he was naked as well.

Hotaru got a good look and blushed deeply.

After a moment of silence Ranma dropped the towel "Would have happened anyway with my luck, at least you didn't hit me. Come on my daughter, time to tuck you in." he scoped the girl into his arms and went for the dressing room. "Remind me to show you my girlside sometime, wouldn't be fair since I saw all of you and you only saw half of me."

Hotaru giggled, it sounded so very wrong, even f it was completely true.

Ranma did his best not to run, this situation screamed wrong to him but Hotaru's presence helped him stay, maybe some mother/father instinct's kicking in. Now if he only knew how to handle such things usually, most of the other girls would probably attack him, like it was common in Nerima.

Now again Hotaru was his/her daughter, for some reason Ranma even felt like it.

Now to go to bed. Ranma really considered getting a futon himself or turning female but decided to ask his daughter about it. Or ignore it unless she said something about it.

In Motoko's room Ranma settled, still male, beside Hotaru. "Good night squirt."

"Night pop" the girl mumbled sleepily.

He drew her into a gentle embrace and once again no nightmares plagued them.

------

At the Senshi meeting, things were going out of control.

"How could you do this?" Rei asked Michiru, Usagi and Setsuna. The display of power had made her forget her vision.

Usagi didn't wail for once and faced the girl "She decided to go, I trust him and she will not be alone, Mako-chan will be there."

Minako "Please tell he isn't possessed or something like that."

Setsuna shook her head "He is not, he just became this strong because of his stupid, lazy and things that the human language can't express father."

"It can't be that bad?" Michiru asked, a little spooked out that the boy, or was it man, said that he knew what not to do.

"Being chased by wolfs while carrying his father on a couch through a swamp, being thrown into a pit of starved cats while being wrapped in food repeatedly, sold of for food, starving because of his father being a glutton and being forced to steal are a few highlights. Never mind the mental anguish and pain, loneliness you can't even try to comprehend."

The silence was broken by Usagi "Like Hotaru, being possessed, alone, feared and killed."

Michiru winced.

Makoto nodded "I always liked her, such a strong little girl, we will take good care of her, now excuse me I have to finish packing." she got up and left for her own home, to say goodbye.

The others looked after her, Rei shook in rage "How could you do this? Do you trust him that easily?" She seethed as Amy and Usagi nodded. At the back of her mind something was telling that she was forgetting something.

Amy closed her computer "He is fully human with some magic, what kind I don't know. Usagi is right we should trust him, Makoto and Hotaru are save together."

Haruka stumbled into the room in civilian clothes "Where is he?"

Setsuna and Usagi answered as one "Home with Hotaru."

Haruka growled "Where is that?"

Amy intercepted "He could easily defeat you again, he is stronger than most of us are. Hotaru and Usagi are strong enough, maybe Setsuna."

Setsuna shook her head, "Without resorting to high techniques, he can defeat any one of us."

Haruka growled in rage "And so we just handed Hotaru and Makoto to him and let him have free reign."

"Usually Ranma should have died two years from now and now he has distrusted the usual flow of time he is a wild card." Setsuna continued after giving Haruka a pointed glare "It is better to know that Ranma is with Hotaru, after Hotaru has found Ranma killing him would alienate her and we really don't want that."

Haruka glared at Setsuna but Usagi acted up with a cold voice "No killing, I said what I think about your methods Uranus, no killing and you and Neptune are the only Senshi with Pluto to defy me, to kill, to have your own agendas and to attack your team mates and even kill them. You will not take Hotaru's chance at happiness, you are not going there unless invited, am I clear?"

Haruka growled in defiance.

Seeing Setsuna duck out the way, made Michiru freeze, the others decided to hide behind the couch.

A flash of pure power and when their eyes could see again Haruka was pinned to the wall by Princess Neo-Serenity. "Defiance, insubordination, murder and assault on team mates. Only your usefulness made me keep you until now. Ranma clearly defeated you and he is capable of showing kindness to others, you would have killed him and he only knocked you out, hope that you are not one the first one to be killed by him."

Setsuna rose "He has already killed a Phoenix God, not fully matured but powerful enough to outlast anyone but the most powerful of us, Amy with her ice might have had a chance in her full power, Hotaru, Usagi and maybe me. Of course an attack from behind against him might work, but I think that Hotaru would take offence to that."

Haruka was busy choking in rage. She could take offence but the overwhelming power directed at her but there was nothing she could do about it. She was scared, the power that defeated Galaxia was pressing down on her.

"You understand that I will keep an eye on you." Neo-Serenity said "Do you agree to what I said?" the smile on her face was far from pleasant.

Haruka choked but nodded.

In an instant the death grip was released and the Queen faced Michiru, calling her anything less than a Queen felt wrong to all of them. "You will obey, will you?"

Michiru nodded fiercely.

With a small flash Usagi took Neo-Serenity's place "Come on, I think we should help Mako-chan cleaning her place, she shouldn't be alone right now. Hotaru has Ranma now, but she is still alone, let's make it a goodbye she will never forget and make her eager to meet us again."

Setsuna waved goodbye "Tell her I'll handle the transfer papers for the legal guardianship."

After the others left Haruka glared at Setsuna "Why didn't you do anything?"

"seeing Ranma in the time gate is difficult, and fighting someone who is capable of ripping your heart out in less than a second even if you are transformed is not someone I want to be an enemy off."

Michiru's eyes widened "You didn't see this coming?"

"No, and now he is under Hotaru's protection as she is under his. To have a chance we would have to fight to kill them, with all Senshi present and hope that we take Hotaru out before she decides to destroy us, Japan or the Earth. Something that would be very difficult because of Ranma's speed. A Time Stop would only likely help to defeat one of them before I die."

The two lovers shivered.

Setsuna disappeared.

------

Setsuna decided to look the new flows in time, not that they were stable, but it would give her a certain idea of what to do. After all Ranma would do his/her best to protect Hotaru.

Seeing a completely branched timeline was not unsuspecting, now for the results at the time of Crystal Tokyo in about 1000 years.

After viewing twenty lines Setsuna had only one thing to saw "Oh My!"

Things were really going to be different with him around.

------

Makoto was in a bad mood even if she was looking forward to tomorrow. She packed a few more things before sitting down. She didn't like the two outers, always acting like the were the most important, high and powerful, but trying to attack Ranma through Hotaru was the last straw, she didn't want to have anything to do with them. She allowed herself a smile as she remembered that she was going to like with Hotaru. They were very alike, both without parents, though in Hotaru's case she hoped that he could help before the wounds were too deep and she was scared for life. Makoto briefly wondered if she was already beyond the point of no return.

A ring at the door interrupted her thoughts.

Briefly cursing whoever it was she got up and went to open the door.

Usagi armed with two bags of take-out was not what she expected, the others were carrying one bag each. Definitely enough for a feast. "Mako-chan, I thought a small goodbye party would be nice, after all you are moving and we still need to get your new address!"

Makoto opened her mouth and closed it again before smiling, yes she had good friends.

Usagi grinned as she saw the tall Senshi smile "After all you are only one Teleport away, Hotaru will take care of that I'm sure."

"I don't know my new address yet."

"You are moving and you don't know where too?" Rei asked disbelievingly.

Amy said another important bit "Setsuna said that she would have the documents for guardianship ready today." She decided against telling them that it was past midnight on a school day.

Minako "Don't forget to call, I really want to visit the dorm sometime."

Makoto nodded dumbly "How about we eat first and then you can help me pack."

"Alright!" Usagi seemed very pleased and went into the kitchen to get plates and bowls.

Amy closed in on Makoto and opened the Mercury Computer "You should listen to what she did after you were gone and Haruka acted up, take a look at those power levels."

------

Morning came and Ranma was the first one to wake up. That had been unusual in Nerima, now it was almost a give, probably only Motoko was capable of getting up as early as Ranma. Ranma decided that he liked undisturbed sleep, or mostly undisturbed if the empty futon next to him and Hotaru melded against an arm was any indication. "I could get used to this."

"Mmhh?" came the reply from Hotaru.

"Nothing special, tell ya later, you can still sleep for an hour or so."

"Hmm" The girls answered and returned to dreamland.

Ranma left and went for the roof, a few quick katas and morning practise would be over, there was still to much legal stuff to be done. As Ranma arrived on the roof he saw a guest. "Setsuna, was it?"

"Sailor Pluto, or Pluto when I'm like this, please." the Senshi answered.

"What can I do for ya?"

"Here are the documents for Hotaru and Makoto. Makoto is already packed and ready, the movers will arrive at her place and will be finished by 10:21. That would be the best moment to meet up and make them take Hotaru's things too. You will be finished by 12:25 since Haruka and Michiru will not be home. After driving here and unpacking everything will be done at about 14:56. half an hour before Hotaru arrives."

"Ya need a hobby."

"I've been told."

"Thanks, hope I'll remember it."

"I gave you some notes."

"Wanna come over for dinner?"

"That I didn't foresee, with pleasure. I have to go now before she comes." Pluto faded from existence.

"She? ... Oh Motoko." Ranma didn't bother with looking back and started a basic Kata, at triple speed.

Motoko looked like after a bad night, which wasn't off due to certain dreams of her Master, taking certain liberties. It was disturbing. Seeing him moving gracefully around brought unwanted memories back.

She fell into her own Kata, making more than one mistake due to images haunting her. After ending it, she opened her eyes and saw Ranma perched of the reeling and staring at her.

"Ya weren't into it."

"Don't tell me ..."

"Ignore what's bothering you, if it's important it'll blow up in your face sooner or later."

Ranma didn't know it, but that particular phrase was a part of a very vivid dream.

"You pervert." Motoko attacked, forgetting about her vow from the day before.

"That's the spirit." Ranma said while jumping and landed behind her, placing a few taps on her unguarded back.

"Don't touch me!" a wind blade flung him aside.

Ranma broke through it "So you are not up to sparring?"

"Silence Male!" The girl spat with venom.

Ranma wanted to answer but a sudden downpour hit him and left Motoko dry. "You were saying!"

Motoko gripped her sword. "Die you freak, monster."

Ranma's blood went cold and he lashed out, breaking through the girls defences he hit her, hard.

Motoko went flying. She skidded along the roof and looked up with a lot of pain.

There was Ranma, covered in a battleaura beyond anything she had ever seen.

"Get a grip on your temper or you ain't worthy of the sword, if somebody says something true you don't like you will do what? Lash out? Kill him? Maybe you will start killing everyone who is different, you are nothing." Ranma walked away, working hard in getting her temper back under control.

Motoko was shaking, the display of power was shocking, but the feeling of anger, hate, pain, loneliness and disappointment were hitting her even harder. She had called him her Master, and had lashed out against him. She had broken a promise, she had attacked rashly after some true advise.

She was a failure.

She lay down with the numb feeling spreading through her. Seppuku was the only answer, she had to kill herself so she could atone for her sins. Shakily she righted herself, shivering she crawled over to her sword, the trembling hand reached out for it as she had the feeling watching all this from outside.

The foot stepping down on the blade was definitely a surprise. The voice "Are you out of your fucking mind?" shook her out of her her trance.

"I am a disgrace, I should commit Seppuku." Motoko argued.

Ranma looked at her with a clearly disappointed look in his eyes. "If I would have killed myself every time I did something wrong I would have died at the age of six latest. Heck I still wonder that I survived all that shit. So better yourself, train and don't think about getting out of it that easy, but if you want to run away like a coward, please do so." Ranma turned away and left the Kendo girl alone with her thoughts.

Or that was what Motoko thought.

"I didn't expect that."

Motoko jumped and saw Kiima folding her wings on the top of the roof.

"But he is right, you lack discipline, control over your emotions." Kiima said.

Motoko scowled at the bird, woman "Then how come you are his?"

"I was given to him as a present since he killed my king."

Motoko swallowed "He killed?"

Kiima nodded "He killed to save his fiancée, from what I heard from his daughter she wasn't supposed to be it, as he was never part of that family."

Motoko got up, deciding on a truce with the bird for now. "He was adopted by the family this house belongs to long ago, as of that this house now belongs to him."

Kiima nodded and went for the stairs "Do you know where he slept last night by any chance?"

Motoko blinked "And where did Hotaru sleep?"

Kiima smiled "With her father."

Motoko fought her instincts and sighed "I have to go, I have school later."

Kiima just followed and went straight for the dining room.

------

As no one really knew how to cook Hotaru decided to start breakfast and hope that someone knew what to do with it. Ranma arriving and taking control was a relief. Seeing everything bounce all over the kitchen wasn't, that was entertainment and soon most of the house were watching in awe. Kiima was following every movement and trying to file it away for the future, after all as a servant she was supposed to cook, with was a problem since she knew nothing about that activity. Especially not with such foods, her cereals would probably be unbeaten, but considering that she would cook for 'normal' people that would not do. She decided that cutting was easy, adding everything at the appropriate time was going to be the real test.

"So what t'cha think?" Ranma asked handing both Hotaru and Kiima a little of the miso soup to taste. Kiima decided that she didn't like it, it must have shown on her face though.

"Sorry, I don't know what you guys in the mountain eat, but if you can show me or tell me what you like I could do something about it." Ranma apologized.

"No need Master."

"A little more salt I think" Hotaru interrupted after looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Thanks Hotaru" he added it "Kiima how about some bread and bacon?"

Kiima froze for a moment "Anything will do, Master"

"Come on, call me Ranma, I don't like this any more than you do I bet. At least we ain't in Nerima any more."

"Or Juuban" Hotaru piped up while taking a tray with a few plates and hefting it with a bit of a strain. Kiima took it from her "You constitution needs some work, let me do this, I can't really cook so let me do what I can." She hated admitting that, and it showed in her voice.

"I'm not the best but I can do it, after all I learned from one of the best. before that I only knew how to fight, nothing else." Ranma said.

Hotaru looked at Ranma "She is like you were, a fighter at the abandonment of everything else."

Ranma nodded.

Kiima stopped for a moment and looked at the odd pair behind her. A girl weak and underdeveloped and someone who killed her God King, a real phoenix. She just prayed that the nobles would be content with her being here. Kidnapping that child might as well mean their doom, she knew of the interaction between Ranma and her counterpart. It was reserved, with little trust. In this case she could see and feel the trust flowing between the two. She suspected that Ranma would go to hell for the girl and take all demons on by himself, returning to the kitchen she corrected that to herself. Hotaru was loading Ranma like a packing mule. Tea here, miso there, a tray with plates, cups there. Kiima shook her head and moved out of the way as Ranma went for the dining room.

Breakfast was a rather calm situation, the tenants were confused, Ranma got splashed by some tea that Kitsune knocked over. Naru alternated between looking thoughtful and glaring at him. It was obvious that she was putting him on probation. Ranma acted like he didn't have a care in the world, mostly concentrating on eating slowly, he realized that he needed less food if he chewed it properly, only at the Tendous' he never had time for that. "Stupid panda" he mumbled.

This caused a few looks "What panda?" asked Kitsune acting as the representative of the old tenants.

"My old man, he has a curse like mine. It turns him into a panda, Kiima here turns into the girl he and his friend dumped me on."

Kiima bristled at being reminded of her curse but couldn't really fault him, after all it was better to have everything explained before things acted up.

Naru blinked "So these curses are common?"

Ranma shook his head "Nope, they just seem to flock around me and cause trouble."

He earned a few looks.

Kiima interrupted "One male turns into a little black pig, another one into a duck, there is a girl that turns into a cat too."

Everyone saw Ranma stiffen on the mention of a cat. Somehow 'that bastard' was the most common thought.

"Then there is Taro, he is ... special, I think it was Yeti-carrying-crane-and-eel-while-riding-on-a-yak or something like that in the beginning, now he has added some tentacles after jumping into the spring of drowned squid."

Motoko blinked "How can a squid drown?"

"Is it tasty?" Suu asked.

"I don't know, and yes normal squid tastes good. I don't want to try him."

"So the curses mix?" Hotaru asked.

Ranma ate some more rice and nodded "Yes, no cure there, but I had to act like a dumb guy so I could protect the others ... undeserving bakas, I hope the splash themselves and end up as something weird." the last was added in a growling voice.

The images that were going through the minds of the people at the table weren't pretty. Weird panda-man combinations, a cat-girl, that was cute, then they added some male water and the result was not fitting for the rating of the fic. Duck-boy became really that, a weird looking mixture of duck and human. Looking rather ridiculous next to a pretty bird women like Kiima. But they had trouble thinking of a little black pig combined with some male water.

After everyone finally had calmed down Ranma had one more "Then there is Rouge, she turns into an Ashura. She can throw fireballs and has really stiff shoulders because of her six arms. She's rather nice when she is normal, maybe a bit shy even. Then I remember that guy from the Jusenkyo Foundation, a warrior one time a peaceful monk the next second."

Most tried to imagine those two and failed.

"Anyway I hope they don't come here, I like this place." Ranma smiled. "And I think most of you have to go."

"Ack" "I'm late" "You are not going today Ranma?" "I still have to dress" "Where's my bag" "No I have to get your things and Makoto and her stuff." "Wait for me!" "Where are my glasses?" "Okay, see you at dinner." "Wait for me Suu" "My Kendo ... thank you" "Want to join me for a dip?" "Hotaru I'll be with you in a minute."

Ranma grinned at the chaos. Yes this was what it was supposed to be like, no hitting, no annoying panda, peaceful chaos. He got up and declined Kitsune's invitation. He needed to straighten out his room and than go fetch Makoto. The map provided by Setsuna even pointed out landmarks from rooftops or air, very useful.

------

Hotaru sighed, she felt tired from running down the stairs and getting on the tram, she already had the uniform but she still wasn't enrolled, Ranma had said that he would do it, but where was he? She took a look around and saw Ranma bouncing down the street in more ways than one. A last jump and Hotaru suspected that her 'mother' was sitting calmly on the roof and waiting for the next station.

Suu giggled "She is fast and very good"

"Mhh" Hotaru agreed as they stopped on a station and Ranma entered. Making her way to the two girls with almost no problems.

"Pervert" "Aaahhhh!" solved the one problem.

"Suu you know the way so you will be our leader." Ranma grinned at the youngest girl.

Hotaru smiled, Ranma knew how to lift the mood. Looking back she saw a man cradling his hand, she also knew how to punish perverts.

------

After a quick enrol and explanation considering Hotaru's weaker than normal constitution Ranma left for Makoto's soon no more flat while Hotaru faced off her knew class.

"I'm Hotaru Tomoe, I'm from Juuban and was adopted by someone here. Please take care of me."

"Any questions" the teacher asked"

"Is it true that there are demons running around in Juuban?"

"No, they are usually hunted down by the Sailor Senshi."

"Does this happen a lot?"

"Not any more"

"Where you ever attacked?"

"Yes."

"Was it scary"

"Very."

"Why are you so weak?"

"Don't know, my parent wants to try training me to overcome it."

"Train you in what."

"I'm not sure, there are so many styles to choose from."

"That's enough please sit down, we will start with the lesson."

------

Ranma saw the truck in front the building and jumped down, not seeing anyone he went upstairs and saw everyone trying to drag a piano down the stairs. "Aw, look out, you are going to scratch the surface." Ranma said pulling it up. "Let me help." He helped them drag it down the stairs before laying it across his back before carrying it to the truck.

"I wish he had come over sooner" one of the two said.

Makoto came down with a bag and a man in a suit. She handed a pair of keys to the man in the suit who bowed and walked away. "That was my former lawyer, now that you are my guardian he is not needed any more, the last he will do for me is giving the keys back." Makoto smiled "Should I start calling you dad or mum depending on the water temperature?"

Ranma stumbled and smashed his head against a wall, leaving an impression in said wall. "No, Ranma will suffice, you are a grown up girl, ya can handle yourself, if you need something feel free to ask, I heard you are a good cook?"

Makoto nodded "Would you mind helpin' in the kitchen? At the moment I'm the only one who knows how to cook. I learned from the best but it ain't much." Makoto smiled and nodded again "I'd love too."

The rest of the way to Hotaru's place was spent in comfortable silence while hitching a ride in the back of the truck, Ranma sitting comfortably on the top of the couch while Makoto sometimes swayed due to stopping at light and sudden breaking.

As Makoto and Ranma approached the house the door was opened and they entered after a look at each other.

"Sorry I'm on coffee break so I'll have to go in a few minutes, here are the keys, I don't need them so I'll get them in the evening. you know where Hotaru's room is right? everything in there can be taken, especially the bed and the dresser should be good, the desk might be worth being taken too." Pluto told them with continuous glances at her watch. basically leaving the two only time for continuous nodding. "I should go, a girl will enter in 45 seconds." she faded from the house.

"I wouldn't wanna have ta keep her schedule."

Makoto nodded.

------

"Well they pay so it ain't a problem, wonder what they are going to drag out of that house." One of the packers told the other one.

Seeing the two return wasn't a surprise, but one jumping out of the window with a bed on his back and her calmly walking out of the front door was a bit on the weird side. He loaded the bed inside and jumped back inside through the window. This was continued with various items that the two movers slowly wondered how much fit inside their van.

Finally the boy left through the door and locked it behind himself. "Let's go, I want everything inside before the others come back.

--- Finally Complete ---

As they were driving towards Hinata Ranma and Makoto were looking back out the truck. Crossing the bridge past a few waving elders and up to the inn. Ranma unloaded everything at the parking lot. The two movers were actually happy that he didn't want them to stay around. The got out of their job early and he would probably finish faster than they would have any way. Setting up the rooms was not an easy task, he made the room for Hotaru on the same level as his and Makoto lived upstairs. Makoto helped Ranma getting the things inside before he asked her to cook lunch. Kiima who appeared helped dragging things but was a bit lost on arranging them, that was actually Makoto's best point as the other two surpassed her untransformed strength several times, easily.

"Ya know, we could all use some food soon and Setsuna said they'd be arrivin' soon."

Makoto nodded. "How many?"

Kiima answered quickly. "Seven, Ranma eats easily twice I heard."

"I'm burnin' a lot! Besides you eat a lot too probably." He told Kiima.

She nodded. "For ten people should suffice."

Makoto blinked "That's a lot of work."

"Don't worry we will help ya, Kiima and me can slice and watch stuff." Ranma assured Makoto.

"Well, let's try it out." Makoto decided.

After seeing Kiima and Ranma cut vegetables in the air and cut meat at incredible speeds she decided that she just had to take lessons from them. Besides, if she learned it in her normal form, what would it be like in Senshi form?

------

Hotaru was tired, not only had she been grilled for news by her new class, during break Suu had come over and hugged her to death and offered her a few bananas. Her being friends with the strange girl had made most of her classmates back off, than she had seen the girl that Ranma and her had met by the bridge, the girl had frozen before running away. Suu had supplied a name, Shinobu Maehara, age 12, a class below them. Hotaru had decided not to ask how the other girl knew that. Now she had walked up the blasted stairs after getting a wave from Haruka, Haruka had told her that Makoto was already in and given her permission to call her aunty. Hotaru decided that she liked the woman. Upon entering she smelled something good, food.

Suu was already by the table as was Kitsune, a few moments later Motoko and Naru entered. "Smells good!" they voiced their opinion.

Seeing Ranma come out off the kitchen loaded with foods made them hasten to their rooms and washing up in moments. Makoto, Kiima and Ranma had cooked up a real feast.

The war against the food was won by the tenants. The last survivors were eaten by Ranma. After the battle everyone welcomed Makoto and hoped for many more such feasts.

------

Shinobu was walking, something was pulling her, drawing her to that place, that Inn with the onsen. She didn't know why but she followed the pull. Up those terribly long stairs. Finally she was there, in front the Inn.

"Hello!"

She looked up and saw that weird foreign girl waving at her from the second floor, standing next to a girl with ash blond hair. Having the girl from her school jump out of said window and touch down not far from her without injury was surprise.

"Hello, came to visit?" Suu asked.

Shinobu flinched a bit at the sudden closeness.

Somehow everyone had gotten wind of the new arrival. They were literary pouring out of the Hinata-sou. The one boy she had seen, the girl that he was with, that strange girl with the sword, a brown haired girl and a rather tall brunette girl.

"It's her." The girl with the boy said.

"Yo, I'm Ranma, heard you are moving away?" Ranma greeted, and earned an elbow by Naru.

"You don't ask such things immediately. Show some tact."

"Like you can learn something like that from a panda."

"Try at least."

"I am, should have seen me when I returned to civilisation."

"Didn't know you knew such long words."

"Always good for surprises."

Shinobu was feeling rather lost she turned and bumped into the angel that was looking down at her, pretty interested. Shinobu blushed. "Uhm, Hello."

Kiima gave the little girl a warm smile, she was cute, lost. "Hello I'm Kiima, a phoenix if you want to know."

Shinobu eyed the wings with wonder while nodding.

She was a warrior but she had always liked children and had hoped for an hatchling of her own some time. "Touch them if you want." She offered stretching the silvery wings.

Shinobu tried to resist, but lost the battle of wills. She buried her face in the wing and sighed happily, they were soft yet showed great firmness and strength. It was unlike anything she had ever felt.

"Anyway, Shinobu, was it?" Ranma continued zoning Naru out "we wanted to make a small goodbye for you. Mind staying? Until everything is ready you could take a soak or something. I'll help Makoto cook."

Shinobu blurted "I can cook, I am a really good cook." It looked like she was feeling embarrassed for her small outburst.

Ranma just grinned. "Oh well, I bet I can do a few things you can't in the kitchen, than again so can Kiima, Motoko could probably too."

"I can." The swordgirl responded.

"Lot's of people to choose from when you need help." Ranma grinned.

"Thank you!" Shinobu smiled.

------

The food proved itself to be great, it was easily on par with Makoto's food and the two girls worked in perfect harmony ion the kitchen. The backup team consisted of first Kiima and Ranma later only Ranma when things were drawing more towards the end.

Ranma just left the kitchen since he felt Setsuna appear.

Just as she entered he was there in the entry hall. "Welcome to Hinata-sou Setsuna-san."

"Setsuna is enough, besides isn't it out of character for you?" The woman asked.

"Yep, but I still wanted to try it."

"If you think so."

"Setsuna!" Hotaru called out to one of her former mothers.

"I can already see that letting you go was a good choice." the green haired woman told upon seeing the her former charge rather happy.

Hotaru just nodded and dragged the oldest Senshi into the dining room where everyone was already seated.

"This is Setsuna, she was one of my former guardians." Hotaru started introducing. "This is Naru, she is a student pinning away for Todai. Kitsune is a slacker." "And proud of it." "Motoko is a swordgirl." "I prefer Kendo Mistress." "Suu is going to school with me." "You like bananas?" "Shinobu is with Makoto in the kitchen. The phoenix is Kiima."

"Dinner's ready!" Shinobu called.

"I'll help." Ranma called as he went to help.

Food was an interesting affair. Setsuna felt rather calm and relaxed, Shinobu forgot about her problems for a bit.

Unfortunately it all ended to soon.

"Ranma, is Shinobu with you? Her parents are her, they were searching for her." They heard Haruka ask.

"She is here." The young girl in question tensed.

"I don't want to go." She whimpered.

"Than don't." Everyone looked at Ranma. He just looked back. "I already got two daughters so a third one won't be a problem, and to tell the truth I wouldn't mind eating like that again sometime." Ranma admitted.

Makoto grinned, Hotaru was right, Ranma loved good food.

"Shinobu, come home, it's time to go, you should have packed ..." Shinobu's mother broke off, she had just seen Kiima.

"Leave her if she wants. Heck I heard you are goin' through some trouble so I don't mind havin' her here. I think she'll fit right in."

"Who are you?" the father demanded.

"Ranma Urashima, Master of Anything goes, soon to be Master of the Urashima School of Martial Arts, Heir to the Grandmastership of Anything goes Martial Arts, owner and kanrinin of Hinata-sou. As such I would welcome Shinobu here." Ranma smiled.

Eyes widened. Ranma had just taken and called out his position as the owner.

Setsuna blinked, this was surprising. She whipped out a few papers. "I can arrange for Ranma to have guardianship over Shinobu without problems just fill out. This is the wrong paper."

Ranma blinked as he saw adoption papers.

Setsuna shrugged "It's better to be save, I didn't know about this but I wanted to be on the safe side."

"Are you sure you want this?" The mother asked.

Kiima stepped behind the girl and laid a hand on the girls shoulder. "If she wishes it we will welcome her. We can easily move her in today."

Shinobu turned around and hugged the surprised warrior. "I want to stay."

Shinobu's mother actually looked jealous of the embrace, of whom wasn't obvious.

"It's been decided." Ranma said "Where do I have to sign again?" he asked.

------

Shinobu's things were moved in two parts, Ranma, Kiima and Motoko proved once again that strength helped in such occasions. Hotaru was pleasantly surprised that Shinobu and her shared plushies as a hobby.

So soon after a small celebration everyone was off.

Or almost everyone "Setsuna."

"Yes Ranma?" Setsuna had no idea what to expect.

"Can you get Kiima an identification here?"

Setsuna smiled, she should have know that it would be something rather selfless. "I will, I already transferred Hotaru's rent to the Hinata-sou account."

"She's my daughter."

"And you need money to live and for renovations."

Ranma decided that Setsuna had a point. "Thanks, see ya. Drop by whenever you want, the onsen is really nice."

"Will do." She faded away.

Ranma looked up at the stars, they were clearer than they should be on the border of a large city. "Looks like I'll sleep alone today." He grinned, before remembering. "Damn I forgot to prepare Kiima's room." He decided that Kiima wasn't dangerous.

That was remedied when he saw her sprawled on her side wings stretched. "An angel." he whispered. It was going to be one of those nights.

------

Author's Notes v0.1: Took me ages, I started this 27.06.2005 at 20:29 for Ranko's Bet. I got sidetracked by many things. Kind of depressing when you need seven months for a mere 20.400 words. Well hope you enjoy reading the way I did writing this. I'm not happy with everything so I'm open for suggestions and advice.

Author's Notes v0.1: Spelling, commas added and some details corrected.

Author's Notes v0.2: minor corrections on a few scenes. Read the manga (1&2) again. Corrections based on the Fukufics thread are next.

Author's Notes v0.3: Added a few descriptions of who is where. Hope everything is okay now. If you still see mistakes tell me, added some small formatting as well (align"centre") I think it looks better this was.


End file.
